


Love & Danger

by evanescentdawn



Series: Rebekille [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Humour, Implied vamp!cami, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Cami is pissed off and drinking. It’s not the best combination.
Relationships: Rebekah Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell
Series: Rebekille [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Love & Danger

**Author's Note:**

> 11\. Things you said when you were drunk

Rebekah watches Cami gulp down the bottles of alcohol with amusement. She only pauses briefly in between, to shout angrily. “That infuriating, cocky, narcissistic _bastard_ —”

Rebekah leans her face on her arms, and smiles dreamily at Cami. She’s in _love_.

The insults and complaints of Nik are like music to her ears. She just wishes that Nik was here too so she could see his offended, butt-hurt expression. That would be _marvellous_.

“Who does—” Drink. “—he think—” Drink. “—to tell me _how_ to live _my_ life—”

Rebekah nods along to her words. Oh finally, someone who _understands_ her. “I know right?” She sighs. The bitterness about Nik is still there, strong and she can taste it—despite how they’re getting better now. (As best as they can.)

Cami looks up at her as if she just realised she was there. Now that just _offends_ her.

Rebekah reaches over the table, and snaps away the alcohol bottle. “Do you know that it’s poor manners to be speaking of another guy when you’re on a date with your girlfriend and then, _forgetting she is there_?”

Cami narrows her eyes at her, ignores her words and says, “Give me back my drink.”

Rebekah gapes at her for a full moment before she schools her expression. As much as she can, with how outrageous she feels. She can’t _believe_ her.

“What?” She says, a little dangerously. Good mood entirely interrupted.

Cami looks like she’s one second from fighting her for the bottle, when there’s a box still full with them by her side.

Rebekah stares straight in the eyes and purposely presses the bottle to her lips and drinks the cheap and _disgusting_ —how the hell could Cami drink this—just to spite her.

With a sound of utter rage, Cami jump— _she fucking jumps_ —over the table. And despite how Rebekah is faster and stronger, she wasn’t expecting that and they fall back, her grip slipping over the bottle and it shatters next to her. Glass pieces flying ever and piercing her skin.

It fucking _hurt_. “Cami!” Rebekah screeches. “ _What the fuck was—_ ” The words die in Rebekah’s mouth as she looks up, at Cami hovering over her with her hands planted on each side of her face, wearing the most furious expression ever.

Her hair falls over her face in wild curls, covering parts of it, and her eyes are burning in rage, the snarl of her lips deep and Rebekah’s heart pounds, all the anger she had completely forgotten. She’s tongue-tied, unable to tear her eyes from her, so aware of Cami’s knees pressing into her thighs.

“If,” She manages, a little breathless. “You wanted this, you could've just _asked_.”

Cami leans back and punches her squarely in the face.

With her lips. Angrily and nothing soft but full of teeth, and out for blood.

Rebekah’s in _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> Chants: feral!cami feral!cami FERAL!CAMI I love her so much oh gosh 
> 
> A tip for next time—maybe don’t touch Cami’s stash of alcohol when she’s pissed and sort of drunk. But of course, after this Rebekah tries to rial her up on purpose ;) 
> 
> Freaking heck, I love them so much 
> 
> And as always, thanks so much for reading! *grins* You’re an absolute gem! ♥️♥️


End file.
